trialsofordenfandomcom-20200214-history
Clancy Coppergrin
Clancy Coppergrin is a Player Character in Rachel Curry's Trials of Orden campaign, played by Sonder and created from snake oil and sand from the Navajo Desert. Appearance Rail-thin, snake-eyed, and with a mottling of scales across skin tanned by the desert sun, Clancy looks strange for someone seemingly human. Backstory Clancy was born in Rai'erwn, and at some point in his youth he was taken and trained as a Blood Hunter by an organization called the Gealbhaen. When he was eighteen, he and his best friend Aedan set out into Altand to adventure and kill monsters. They were unpleasantly surprised to discover that, to the Altandi's eyes, they were the monsters. After about six months of scraping and scrounging, Aedan was murdered by a group of Astaran lawmen in concert with the Order's purge of the Gealbhaen. As far as Clancy knows, he's one of - if not the - last of his kind. Relationships Clayton Rodgers Despite similarities in their background, appearance, chosen weapons, and names, Clay and Clancy get along about as well as cats and dogs. Clancy holds the older man in poor regard, and takes his constant jibes with dull patience. He's willing to work with him, but in the wake of Clay seemingly rolling over at the revelation that his partner had been arrested Clancy has largely written him off. Emmett Wolf Clancy regarded the Doctor as a coworker rather than a companion, but the pair achieved a working truce during Wolf's time with the party. Clancy didn't like him, but when Emmett was arrested the Blood Hunter didn't even consider the possibility the party would leave him to swing. Clay proved Clancy wrong. He has since taken Wolf's demon horse Firefly as a mount, in spite of the fact that he's more than sure she's trying to kill him. Jaime Luna Clancy isn't quite sure what to think of the party's new addition yet - she is very clearly from a different walk of life than the rest of the party, but she's acquitted herself well in the trial by fire they threw her into. Clancy has made no pains to hide the fact that the party is not always morally in the right, but he's also sympathetic to Jaime's situation. So far, he seems willing to assist her in her journey. Keegan O'Conner A pair of criminals in over their heads in different ways. Clancy considers Keegan to be the closest thing he has to a confidant. They don't always agree with each other, but Clancy regards her warmly and is more open about himself with her than he's let himself be with anyone in a long time. He's a little disappointed that she subscribes to a philosophy of "us versus them" and regards the people caught in the middle as sheep, but he doesn't really plan to change her. He'll kill for her, and he'll fight her battles, and he'll be happy to have someone he can call a friend in the meantime. Rogg Deerchaser A pure and good boy, and one with one hell of a right hook. Clancy is happy to have Rogg in his corner, and considers him an excellent source of humor and also moral fiber that the group (probably) needs. Trivia - The fourth wall has been broken, and Clancy often turns into a conduit for energies from beyond the void. He does the recaps, and the rest of the party regards it with medium awareness.Category:Player Character